psimindfandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinesis: Increase Your Concentration and IQ
Increase Your Concentration and IQ Telekinesis represents the paranormal ability of the mind to influence matter, time, space, or energy without the use of any known type of physical means. Most people think it is involved with moving objects with the mind but it goes much deeper than that. Intelligence increase is highly coveted. It definitely pays to be smarter, because you will have more mental resources to make critical decisions and perform the tasks you need to fulfill to achieve your goals. For example, smarter people are more likely to have fatter pay cheques, because such jobs demand high intelligence. 'A deeper look' Intelligence increasing techniques are becoming a vogue with those who are interested in boosting their IQ. One such technique which has taken the mental health arena by storm is the technique of Pseudo Telekinesis (P.T). It is a very handy technique allowing an increase of 5-10 IQ points within the space of 4-5 weeks. The technique works, because it ameliorates the duration and intensity of our concentration span which is the gateway through which our ideas and creativity flux in. What according to you is the typical human concentration span? 10 minutes? 20 minutes? 2 hours? The answer will stun you. It is a miniscule 7 seconds! (The actual range is between 4-11seconds, varies from individual to individual) Shocking it might be, but you can verify it by a simple experiment yourself: Look at a fine and distinct quality of an object (e.g. the color, the edge, the shape) Focus your concentration on the object. Notice how your concentration on that quality wavers to another quality of the object, within seconds. You might be able to hold your attention on a task for over 40 minutes, but you cannot focus your concentration on a particular quality for more than a few seconds. Your ability to improve your concentration is your passport to increasing your IQ. ' ' ''' Why the technique works? The IQ increase arises because the human concentration span is actually very small. Even minute incremental increases will lead to large gains in intelligence. Also, it pacifies the mind and frees it from the distraction of constant thoughts. This allows the true power of the subconscious mind to come to fruition and guide us in our thinking and actions. '''How to perform the technique? Place a coin on a table in front of you and make sure you are seated in a place where there will be no one to disturb you and you will be free of distractions. Look at the coin from a distance of 30 or 40 cm away and focus your whole attention on the look of the coin. Try and concentrate on its shape more than its particular features. Do not touch the coin. Now with your concentration, try to move the coin. Try focussing on the edges, and force them to move. This is not as easy as it sounds, requires a lot of practice and perseverance. Divorce yourself completely from your surroundings. If you get distracted and your attention slips out of your control, re-yoke it and deposit it on the coin. You will definitely get better with practice. Mentally push with your concentration to the edge of the coin and keep your attention on the edge for the whole session. (Btw, if the coin starts moving physically you have awesome telekinesis powers! Its time you switch to a non-metallic object) 'Other Benefits of This Technique:' Increased listening ability. Increased mathematical ability. Ability to sustain more complex arguments. Increased ability to make logical deductions. Increased ease of memorization. A daily investment of 20 minutes will serve to improve your concentration and IQ.